


Gané

by leet19



Series: Drabbles Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John jamás pensó ver el día en que Sherlock escogiera a alguien más sobre él. Pero ese día llegó. Sherlock/Janine. Past Sherlock/John. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gané

-John...

-No lo diré de nuevo-cortó John, girando el rostro-Jamás lo diré de nuevo-el rubio cogió su chaqueta y salió del lugar con un portazo. Sherlock se quedó mirando tras él con un brille triste en los ojos.

- _Te amo_...-susurró a la nada.

* * *

-Ese caso fue maravilloso-dijo John con una gran sonrisa, Sherlock también tenía una ligera sonrisa curvando sus delgados labios.

-Ciertamente valió todo el tiempo usado, un caso como pocos-admitió Sherlock, John se rio entre dientes.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Yo invito-dijo el rubio, su humor maravilloso.

-... De hecho, tengo algo que hacer-John parpadeó, Sherlock estaba jugando con su teléfono en la mano. 

-¿Algo que hacer?

-Voy a encontrarme con alguien, es algo que no puedo cancelar-dijo Sherlock en voz baja, sin mirarlo realmente. John quería preguntar, quería saber qué podía ser más importante cómo para dejarlo pero el sonido de un carro estacionándose lo distrajo y cuando escuchó la voz femenina de alguien que conocía, casi hizo un gesto maleducado. Janine se bajó del carro con tranquilidad, vestida perfectamente en un traje de dos piezas rojo que le asentaba perfectamente. Ella les sonrió brillantemente a ambos y se acercó hasta entrelazar un brazo con el de Sherlock.

-¡John! Maravilloso verte ¿Cómo están Mary y el bebé?-preguntó animadamente.

-Bien... muy bien... Disculpa, ¿qué haces aquí?-John sabía que estaba sonando rudo pero en su confusión, no podía importarle menos. Janine sonrió de manera divertida y miró a Sherlock, este estaba analizando a John con esa mirada tan penetrante que siempre lo hacía temblar. De repente, su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos dónde esos mismos ojos lo habían mirado con un brillo deseo, con una promesa lujuriosa escrita en ellas, con una atención de la cuál él nunca se había creído merecedor. Janine despejó sus memorias con un aguda voz.

-Sherl y yo iremos a cenar, tenemos una cita-sonrió la mujer, apretando el brazo del detective.

-¿Cita?-repitió John estúpidamente-Pero, creí que lo odiabas.

-Sherl y yo tuvimos una conversación honesta después de todo lo que pasó, lo perdoné y decidimos volver a intentarlo, sin mentiras esta vez-dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce, Sherlock no sonrió pero su mirada se suavizó y eso golpeó fuertemente el interior de John, haciéndolo sentirse cómo si no tuviera aire.

Vagamente los escuchó despedirse, los escuchó conversar mientras entraban al carro y los vio alejarse juntos. John nunca había sentido que había perdido a algo tan importante como en ese mismo momento.

* * *

-Están juntos-dijo Mary.

-¿Qué?-preguntó John, confudido. La rubia tomó un sorbo de su té, mirándolo fijamente.

-Sherlock y Janine. Ella me llamó, dice que lo han hecho oficial-comentó casi indiferentemente, pero la tensión en sus labios la delataba. John se había forzado a sí mismo a seguir respirando normalmente.

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo decir, su voz saliendo extrañamente débil. Mary lo analizó por varios minutos antes de girar la mirada.

-Janine nos ha invitado a un pub el sábado en la noche a las 9:00 PM. Sin excusas-dijo firmemente cuando vio a John abrir la boca. John la cerró con fuerza, girando la mirada para que Mary no pudiera ver lo afectado que se sentía.

Como si Mary no hubiera visto ya los celos en su mirada.

* * *

Janine escogió el bar, por supuesto, sino no sería tan agradable y cómodo. John está demasiado tenso, eso es obvio, sus hombros están tan tiesos que sabe que le dolerá por la noche pero no le importaba, odiaba tener que estar ahí, odiaba la razón por la que estaba ahí y su estómago se retorció como serpiente cuando Janine los saludó con una sonrisa brillante, Sherlock justo a su lado, sin tocarla pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que se notase la intimidad.

-¡Estoy tan contenta que hayan venido!-dijo la morena, tomando las manos de Mary-Liam se ve tan hermoso en las fotos que me mandaste, es un niño hermoso, Mary.

-Gracias-sonrió la rubia animadamente. Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron algo leve de beber, se pusieron a conversar de cosas impersonales, manteniendo cualquier cosa sobre el caso Magnussen fuera de la conversación. Los cuatro empezaron a relajarse más pero John seguía poniéndose tenso cada vez que Janine tomaba la mano de Sherlock sobre la mesa o cuando dejaba un descuidado beso en su mejilla, Sherlock no hacía ningún movimiento pero era evidente la manera en que sus ojos se suavizaban y como sus labios se curvaban casi imperceptiblemente.

-¡Sherl, bailemos!-dijo la morena, levantándose. John bufó.

-Sherlock no baila-dijo con petulancia, Mary le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Sherlock ladeó la cabeza.

-Esa es una tontería, John-dijo Janine suavemente, fijando sus amables ojos oscuros en él-Sherlock adora bailar ¿verdad?-Sherlock había suavizado sus ojos y había tomado su mano, dirigiéndola a la pista.

-Estos celos absurdos tienen que detenerse, John-dijo Mary, fijando su vista en su esposo-lo único que haces es dañarnos a los tres con ello. Permiso-se levantó sin dejar que respondiera y se marchó en dirección al baño. John quiso golpear algo de frustración, su mirada se arrastró hasta donde Sherlock y Janine bailaban, la chica estaba que le decía algo con una sonrisa y una risita se escapó de sus labios mientras le respondía algo más.

Si pudiera matar con la mente, John estaba seguro que Janine hubiera caído fulminada en ese momento.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí, John?-preguntó Sherlock, cruzándose de brazos. Eran las tres de la mañana y había sido despertado abruptamente por los golpes en la puerta principal, había bajado y calmado a la Sra. Hudson que parecía alterada luego fue a ver quién era, por supuesto, no pensó que iba a encontrarse cara a cara con John, completamente borracho y apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie.

-Quiero... quiero... s-saber alga... digo algo...-dijo John, balanceándose ligeramente de adelante hacia atrás. Sherlock suspiró.

-Ve a casa, John, Mary debe estar preocupada, puedes preguntarme lo que sea cuándo estés sobrio-respondió el moreno, guiando gentilmente a su amigo hasta la acera para llamar a un taxi. Como si hubiera un taxi a esa hora. Pfff.

-¡No!-exclamó John, soltándose de su agarre y casi cayéndose. 

-John, estás haciendo el ridículo-dijo Sherlock, volviendo a estabilizarlo.

-Yo quiero... qui-quiero saber que... que ha-haces con... ¡con esa!-Sherlock parpadeó, confuso.

-John, no sé de qué estás hablando, ¿por qué no vas a descansar?-John quería replicar pero la puerta del lugar se abrió y Janine apareció, usando la bata azul de Sherlock sobre su cuerpo.

-He llamado a un taxi, debería estar aquí dentro de pocos minutos-dijo ella, sus ojos mirando inciertamente entre John y Sherlock.

-Gracias-dijo el moreno, asintiendo. John se giró hacia ella y sintió que veía rojo cuando vio la bata.

-¡Tú!-exclamó, fulminándola con la mirada-¡Esho... eso... no es tu-tuyo!-Janine saltó, confundida y asustada.

-John, basta-dijo Sherlock, cogiéndolo de los brazos.

-¡Sher-Sherlock!-un taxi se detuvo justo en la acera y Sherlock lo dirigió hacia allí.

-Hablaremos cuándo estés sobrio-dijo, ayudándolo a entrar, John se balanceó, sus ojos buscando los suyos.

-Sherlock... sher-sherlock, yo...

-No, John-le cortó el moreno, su rostro impasivo pero sus ojos tristes. Sherlock cerró la puerta y el taxi se alejó luego se giró hacia Janine que se movía nerviosamente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella. 

-Sí... sí, lo estoy-respondió y tomó su mano, llevándola de nuevo dentro de la casa.

* * *

-Le he pedido que se case conmigo-dijo Sherlock en voz baja y John se giró bruscamente hacia él, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Qué?

-Janine y yo... ella quiere que nos casemos silenciosamente, algo sencillo, yo estoy de acuerdo, sabes que no me gusta mucho la atención, tal vez dentro de unos meses, un mejor clima creo...

-¿Qué?-volvió a repetir John y su voz salió ahogada, Sherlock tenía su mirada fija en sus manos.

-Voy a casarme con ella.

-¿Por qué?-los ojos azules lo miraron confusos.

-¿Por qué, qué?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué vas a casarte? Creí que estabas casado con tu trabajo-espetó y Sherlock apretó su mandíbula.

-Sabes que eso dejó de suceder hace años, cuándo me enamoré de tí-replicó honestamente y John casi retrocede, esa era una situación de la que no hablaban para nada. Sherlock se levantó-Fui tu padrino, John, te apoyé en todo cuándo te casaste con Mary, estuve siempre para tí cuándo me necesitaste. Espero lo mismo de tí-dijo, marchándose. John enterró su rostro entre sus manos y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de gritar. 

No gritó.

* * *

-Fue un niño-dijo Mary con suavidad, haciendo las tareas con Liam. John tragó en seco y no dijo nada-Lo llamaron Sebastian, es realmente hermoso, tiene el color de cabello de Janine pero esos rizos son todos de Sherlock-sonrió Mary, mirando a su hijo, ordenando su cabello rubio-Deberías ir a verlos, les gustaría mucho.

-... Claro-musitó John, intentando sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca. 

Cuando por fin se armó de suficiente coraje como para ir a verlos, la imagen de los tres juntos casi rompe su corazón de nuevo. Sherlock tenía al bebé en sus brazos, Janine se encontraba apoyada en las almohadas, una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras los observaba. John vio como el rostro de Sherlock se llenaba de ternura, como sus ojos brillaban con adoración cuando se posaban en su hijo y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando lo vio inclinarse hacia Janine y darle un suave beso en la frente, sonriéndole. 

John se alejó de ahí sin ninguna palabra y ellos nunca supieron que él estuvo ahí.

* * *

-¿No crees que exageras con lo que haces?-John se sobresaltó y alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Janine en la puerta del consultorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía deberías estar descansando del parto.

-Lo haría sino fuera que mi esposo está triste porque el muy malagradecido de su amigo no ha ido a ver ni siquiera una vez cómo está su hijo-dijo ella, mirándolo con fijeza.

-He... he estado algo... ocupado-se excusó John, rascándose la nuca.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, John Watson-replicó ella firmemente-Yo sé todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, Sherlock me lo contó y puedo entenderlo por un lado, puede entender lo que debiste sentir pero esto es demasiado. Madura. Tomaste una decisión que te permitió tener una familia y conservar a tu mejor amigo ¿Vas a destruirlos a ambos porque no puedes apegarte a lo que eliges?-John tenía los ojos ensanchados-Tú lo dejaste ir, John y yo lo gané, lo vi llorar, lo vi sufrir y poco a poco lo ayudé a mejorar, lo ayudé a volver a vivir ¿Puedes culparlo por haberme entregado los pedazos del amor que tú ya no querías? Yo te gané, John... pero solo porque tú me dejaste hacerlo-Janine tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, dándole una última mirada sobre el hombro-Ahora ponte los pantalones y ve a verlo, compórtate como su amigo y asume tus decisiones.

Janine salió con un portazo y John se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Dije que jamás lo diría de nuevo-musitó John, Sherlock se giró hacia él. Sebastian tenía dieciocho años y Liam tenía veintitres y, horrores de sus horrores, se habían enamorado el uno del otro. Janine y Mary habían estado felices, ambas estaban sentadas en el patio de la cabaña de Sussex, conversando animadamente con sus hijos. John no puede evitar ese nudo en la garganta que se le forma cuando ve como ellos están felices y, por unos momentos, maldice el no haber luchado por Sherlock, el no haberse quedado a su lado. Pero esos momentos no duran mucho porque sabe que están decisiones hicieron que tuvieran a dos hijos maravillosas y a dos mujeres que los querían.

-Lo sé-musitó Sherlock, su vista volviendo al frente.

-Sé que todo por lo que pasamos valió la pena, porque los tenemos a ellos y las tenemos a ellas pero... pero a veces quisiera haber hecho las cosas diferentes. Quisiera... quisiera haber luchado por quedarme a tu lado-el moreno no responde, su rostro sin expresión.

-Es muy tarde para volver atrás, John-musitó y se giró hacia él brevemente, sus ojos azules atrapándolo-Eres mi mejor amigo, John y... agradezco eso de todo corazón-una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de que fuera a unirse a su familia. 

- _Te amo..._ -susurró John al viento. Y, una vez más, se juró no volverlo a decir jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzó como un pequeño fic, algo sobre Sherlock/Janine y terminó siendo un Amor no correspondido Sherlock/John *suspiro* no tengo remedio.


End file.
